danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dan-Ball Wiki
Referendum: Idea Pages, Fan Art Images, Contests, Showing Talk Pages OK, these idea pages are getting ridiculous! They are extremely long but some of them have very little information on what the idea actually is. We need some feedback on how to implement this well. I know that by placing a slash or a backslash after a users page it is possible to create a user sub-page thing that won't show up on the recent activity bar. However, then there is a problem with things that span more than one user. Any suggestions there? Also, then there is the problem of the people who don't have a user account. Where will they put their ideas? They could make an account, but then we might end up with a dozen users who have only ideas on their page and have only edited that page!-- page/ '' 01:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *Clear ideas page would be a huge disaster!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!And this is the FUN of this wiki! Is a big disater.The poisoner 14:02, January 30, 2011 (UTC) **Poisonshot, I generally agree that the idea pages are some of the most active pages on the wiki. However, consider this: To find the good ideas people have to shift though a very large page of crappy not-so-good ideas. With this in mind, would you still want your ideas on the same page as theirs? By the way, before anyone claims an idea as "theirs," make sure you have a picture of it, because otherwise I could write down the word "Everything" as my idea, and then claim that every single idea that some one has is mine. Also, an idea with a picture shows much more effort than just a few words on a page.-- ''page/ '' 21:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC) *Also, if all idea page deleted, it can make -100 user!!!The poisoner 12:22, February 5, 2011 (UTC) **So you mean that we would lose users? Cosidering some have only edited the idea pages that isn't much of a lost.-- ''page/ '' 13:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ***So what's the problem here? Why hasn't an admin done this already? Is it a time contraint or is it just out of their capabilities to do this? --Amannamedblarg 00:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Whenever people add an image showing their ideas, which is a very good thing, we have a small problem. They take up a spot that we may need later. Also, they might confuse someone, who could think that it actually exists in the game instead of being a peice of fan art. Now, I remember that the rule was that any made-up images had to have the phrase "FAN_ART" start the file's name. I just want to confirm if we still use this system. If so, I'll be more than happy to start helping reimplementing it!-- ''page/ '' 01:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *Combak: The rule should be applied to all ideas, which helps to avoid confusion. Eg, I also have weapon ideas which are extremely similar to current SR weapons. Luckily, they're named with the word "ART" and avoided that. Ivan247 04:24, January 31, 2011 (UTC) **So you're saying that any fan art images should have the phrase "ART" in front of them if they are fan made and are not from the actual game, correct? I want to be clear on this before I start moving files.-- ''page/ '' 21:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ** Having the word "ART" at the front or back of the filename are both OK. I usually put them at the back like Long Thunder Staff (Art). Ivan247 04:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ***I prefer it in the front. I'll start moving all the fan art images to a Version with FAN in the front if they don't already have that in their name. This is going to take a while... Maybe I should warn people about the possibility of a large number of broken links on the front page.-- ''page/ '' 22:11, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ***'''Edit: Oh, wait a second, I can't move a file or rename it! Now what? ****If you mean you can't find the link for move, you should find the small arrow next to the edit button and click it. Then a few selections will come out like RENAME, protect(admins only), and delete(admins only).Ivan247 05:04, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ****Nope, it's not there. Maybe it is admin only?-- ''page/ '' 13:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I want to know whether or not it is OK to have a small, PRIZELESS contest. I would like to ask someone who has a decompiled version of Stick Ranger first.-- ''page/ '' 01:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Finally, can we show talk pages in the recent update column? It might help get questions answered faster! Thanks for reading all of this, and please post any responses under the appropiate paragraph. By the way, I'm posting this on the front page to get some responses more quickly.-- ''page/ '' 01:50, January 27, 2011 (UTC) All activity here = talk pages. ~''' 11:53, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Not anymore, since everyone is on the Fan-Ball Wiki now... :P - - -SPAM, - 13:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Idea Pages and the BGs Firstly, Idea Pages shouldn't get their own wikia articles, they should strictly be on users' talk pages to avoid clutter in the Recent Activity box. A seperate tab on the user's profile would be a great addition, if possible. Next, the BG pages should all be shoved into the main BG page since ALL of the seperate BGs just result in stubs anyway, and since they're all stubs the main article wouldn't be that hard to navigate either. Just a thought. -- Amannamedblarg 17:20, December 5, 2010 (UTC) *Yah, all of these idea pages are some thing of a problem, specally since some of them are really, really, dumb. We need some feedback on how to implement this well. I know that by placing a slash or a backslash after a users page it is possible to create a user sub-page thing that won't show up on the recent activity bar. However, then there is a problem with things that span more than one user. Any suggestions there?-- ''page/ '' 21:51, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. I'm getting really p***ed off by trying to see what's going on and just seeing newbs great ideas. I'd say that guides should be put in the same place, for the same reasons. '''OR, have 2 articles called something like "Community Ideas" and "Community strategy". It'd be a lot easier that way. AGG[[User talk:Aggregation|'rav']] 17:58, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I see your logic Combak and Amannamedblarg, but it would be a pain to move EVERY SINGLE IDEA TO EVERY SINGLE USER ON THIS WIKI...Maybe It's better left well enough alone...'ㅁ' (Lazro 10:57, March 30, 2011 (UTC)) Activities OK, is it me, or is think place practically dead over the work week? Normally, the most recent update was over a day ago! I have two ways to make this place more active. First, make talk pages appear in the recent activity column. It makes more of the update visible, and prompts activity and reponses. Secondly, let's do something rather drastic: allow people to make an article on their uploads. This would be wirthin some control, of course. First of all, the person has to make an account for the wiki, perhaps with the same name as their Dan-Ball account. Next, make the upload have to get a certain number of votes before it can be posted, like one hundred votes or something. Whether or not this would appear it the recent activity column is up to the admins. This two things could be really interesting and help the wiki. This might be a fan thing, but it would be awesome! If this is an acceptable proposal, I am more than willing to help organize it, although I couldn't do any coding stuff. -- ''page/ '' 23:08, May 5, 2010 (UTC) PS. At the end of May, all nonactive topics on this page will be moved to the archives. Sorry, but this page is getting too crowded, just like Yonder's talk page. ;-) *Another problem: Anyone know a good way to show that things are Fandom in the title without looking bad?-- ''page/ '' 20:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Home Page Problem The home page doesn't seem to be updated anymore. Maybe you could change the Featured Article/Media every month or so, because it would encourage people to visit pages that might not have been visited in years. (Well maybe not years, but a LONG time). And lots of people would be looking at it ang trying to find out how to improve it. Just a suggestion, just to give you some ideas of what to do. AlfredWeewoo 22:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) The new Wikia look The Wikia is going to replace the current skin into a new one at 3rd November. Please discuss about this new skin here. You may try that by changing your . I'm not so happy about this. I don't mind about the colour scheme (but of course the current one is the best), but it's because the Recent Changes page is more difficult to reach, and the navigation bar has only 28 (4x7) spaces, which is not enough to show our pages effectively. (SR bosses already need 40+ spaces and all PG elements need 30+ spaces.)Ivan247 06:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I hate new look .... it is so... it just look like face book D:. --Psychopl0 12:06, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I dont like the new look, my eyes are bad and hurts when see white (the white to write here wont hurts). The new look go be only for choose forever or in a time go not possible to have this old look? D: Francisco25 13:49, October 23, 2010 (UTC) The fact is, you can use the Monaco skin until 3rd November. This will surely break our monaco sidebar. The new one only has 28 slots, which is definetely too few for our needs.(Think about how many PG elements, or how many SR stages and bosses we have) Ivan247 15:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I have old look it and it look so good :). Ok so there is no way to stay in monaco look?? So we (you) need to change most of the things in this wiki?? we're fu**** D: --Psychopl0 18:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :The new layout does look terrible...I hope they still have compatibility for the Monaco skin including the sidebar. --Yonder 21:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Will this wiki move?Roberto1205 22:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I just tried the Theme Designer and introduced colo(u)rs of the current Monaco skin into the new skin. But what about the word "Dan-Ball wiki"? Also please give me some comments on it.XP Ivan247 13:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't like the new format. The old one fits the style of dan ball much better. (this new one makes this look like facebook or some other annoying site like that) - A contributor I found some templates are messed up in the new skin, e.g. the colo(u)rs of the SR Enemy Experience table are gone. Ivan247 09:03, October 25, 2010 (UTC) all the tables look terrible now - squished and not very clear anymore... the writing and editing space is too narrow... --Majorlee 23:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I really don't know how to work on the new skin to do things like restoring the colo(u)rs of the SR enemy EXP bar. I am really frustrated. Ivan247 12:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Shhhh... Everyone who says anything about the new skin gets banned permanently by the Wikia staff under "Spam and Vandalism"! That's what happened to SolarDragon. THE FREAKING SOLAR DRAGON. LD 17:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Letsa Move! On the forums a member has created a new location that the wiki can be moved to. All we need to do is move. :URL? Sys''tem''Operator [[User:Aggregation|Lord Aggregation]] [[User talk:Aggregation|'Spam box!']] Dan-Ball wiki Title Can we make New title. You know that thing just look lame at the moment --Psychopl0 19:22, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. It is possible from what I saw on Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki. HankGuideDude 17:32, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I've modified the old one. It barely fits the 250x65 requirement for a graphical title. Should I upload it and then ask for comments? Ivan247 13:27, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I've made some :P not too big change. Logologologol -- come and talk 15:33, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Error :( In today, 10:30-11:15 UTC(Here is 18:30-19:15) All page gets protected! D: Logologologol -- come and talk 11:07, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Seems it will happen everytime. Service downtime? Signed. Same person above. 14:26, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Question How many time has passed since the featured article has been changed? 18:16, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Image Problem Every time I update an image it shows the previous version instead of the updated version, and it shows the updated version in the old file box, as well as the fact that reverting it doesn't fix it either. It refuses to show the new image. Is this an error only on my computer? ZoshiX 02:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) This is probably not related with your computer. Some other users also suffered from this when you are not here. Ivan247 03:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Help me! Ignore Waddle D33, ALL PLEASE HELP ME!The poisoner 22:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, you really need to calm your balls down. Just because you are losing to me in a simple debate does not mean that you can start a full-blown WikiWar. And to anyone reading this, click Category talk:Powder Game community|here to catch up on all the latest drama. :P.S. Thanks for spelling my name right! :D [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 22:39, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Fanart As per the agreement on many other Wikis, fanart is usually allowed on userpages, forums, and blogs. Are the "Ideas for x" pages also going to be kept? [[User:Waddle D33|'Wad']][[User Talk:Waddle D33|'dle']] 02:50, March 3, 2011 (UTC) News Archive I took most of the messages in the "What is new on Dan-Ball Wiki" section and moved them to an archive, simply because they were way outdated and made the main page became too long to navigate comfortably. I've kept the four most recent entries. If anyone has any discontent regarding this, or if it just looks horrible, let me know, either here or on my talk page. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 20:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC) missing update question well, at 8/4/2011, it is a friday.when it is fridays, web games and mobile games usually gets updated, but there was only a mobile game updated, why wasn't there a web game update? Why do you think this happens?... 05:11, April 10, 2011 (UTC)sluggy Read Ha55ii's Blog. He got some health problems so he can't work on the game updates. Ivan247 05:44, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Hope Ha55ii will not die or this site will be down.... Signed. Logologologol. 14:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Locked.... The wiki was locked when i wanted to edit posts, Is that service downtime or a protect? Signed. Logologologol. 14:24, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :The Main Page hasn't been protected since 2008... so it's probably just service downtime. Is it working now? ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 18:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Not working when in afternoon here. -Logologologol :::What pages were you trying to edit? I might be able to find out what's wrong... ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 19:18, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Request for Protection. Yeh. Spammers. :/ 23:58, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Changing the featured things? I noticed it makes more than two years that the featured things were changed, if they ever changed at all. Should they be changed? Poisonshot ProfileTalk 21:09, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Potential Name for Ha55ii/Dan Ball Programmer? So I tried to load up PG2 to see the new update, and the popup that comes with it asking if you want to let Java run it had something different. It was a bit more detailed, and it had the name of a "Publisher". That name being "Chiehiro Hashizume". Can anyone get some clarification on who that might be? DMSwordsmaster Talk 07:51, January 11, 2014 (UTC) This occurs in some recently updated games. (at least MB and PG2, but not SR as of 11 Jan 2014) Ha55ii is now (not sure if forced or voluntary) signing the Java games. Properly signed ones (with the "Publisher") are considered safe by Java and gives out the different prompt, which can be skipped by ticking the box and then run. Those not signed or signed improperly gives out the warning which cannot be skipped and requires more confirmation before the application can run. Ivan247Talk Page 11:38, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Oops, missed the main question. The "Chiehiro Hashizume", in my opinion, is likely to be the real name of Ha55ii. Though we'll never be able to confirm this. Ivan247Talk Page 11:40, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I wasn't concerned with the new message. Just the name. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:45, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Noticed that Chiehiro Hashizume is the seller of many Dan-Ball mobile games as mentioned in their iTunes pages. Yathimc (talk) 11:20, January 12, 2014 (UTC) http://www.mobygames.com/developer/sheet/view/developerId,213510/ Did the guy work on Castlevania?! Damn, Psycho Mantis would've freaked out. [ 0176 ] 19:17, January 13, 2014 (UTC) '''''WUT DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:49, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Just a quick question I've heard a lot about the Stick Ranger source code, but through all my efforts I've been unable to access it, and there isn't any mention of how. Just because I'm curious and want to indulge myself in something because I am literally that bored right now, could anyone tell me the way to get to SR's source? --Shnowshner200 (talk) 22:05, October 27, 2014 (UTC) New Global Navigation Bar (and other changes) If you have visited our wiki recently, you should have noticed that white bar that follows you wherever you go. This is Wikia's new global nav bar under global testing. I would like to receive comments on this bar so we can build a wiki-wide consensus on this issue and react accordingly should the changes be pushed out officially. My comment first: Didn't like it, mostly for its hue clashing with our wiki's ones. Also, the circle avatar looks weird as most uses a square one. Thirdly, this is a "Wiki", not a "Wiki'a'". They seriously got it wrong. Also some new page layouts are under testing on specific wikis. This page has the introduction of this new layout. Also looks bad. Recommended content looks weird (you may accidentially looked at another wiki before you know) and ads become too intrusive. Ivan247Talk Page 04:28, December 14, 2014 (UTC) : Towards the topic of the gloval nav bar, to be honest, I think the concept itself is a good diea, but how it was carried out wasn't as good. Under the right circumstances, the bar can be very useful, but its layout is pretty bad. When the thing first came out, Istarted commenting on the actual page and reading the other comments, so here's what I've gathered from that: #The bar should (obviously) have an option to customize its colour. I mean, most wikis I've been to use dark, or at least non-bright white or grey colours. Also, pretty much everything else here is customizable, too. #Smaller size. Clearly, it doesn't need to take up this much space. The font doesn't need to be this big, and the space above and below the text doesn't need to be this big. #Square avatar. Like you said, Ivan, it looks weird. I mean, most avatars are meant for square frames anyways (you should see mine. I might screenshot it later). #Smaller drop-down menu. Even the old one was pretty bad, but I never actually used the thing anyways. I mean, it covers half my page when I mouse over it by accident :/ #Less-prominent "Start a wikia" button. This could be spammed a lot by people just seeing the button and thinking, "hey, why not?" #Integrated search bar back. As it is now, the global nav bar almost seems like an ad, just because it looks so out of place. I think this bar, and the old search bar would be best. #"Wiki" instead of "Wikia." Now I'm not totally sure if this is really a problem, but "wiki" is more widely accepted, so I think it should be there instead of "wikia" just to seem more integrated. #The bar doesn't "follow" the page. For some reason, it doesn't do this to me, but from what I've heard, this get's very annoying and can cover certain things. file:xparasite gif.gif 06:10, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Also, just might be time to update the featured media thing :P file:xparasite gif.gif 06:11, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I've heard about you discussing about the nav bar at community central. My main aim is to obtain comments within our wiki so we can have a stronger overall views on the issue. Thanks for replying anyway! Meanwhile you can change it yourself using custom CSS and JS. I've found codes that can change the colour of the bar, shrink it and also make the avatar square. Ivan247Talk Page 06:19, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I dislike it too. I used a script so it changes color and doesn't follows you, so at least it is better. But there's absolute outrage about it, and there's the fact that Wikia definitely won't change it until the week with five SR updates... Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 12:58, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Five SR updates in a week?! That doesn't make any sense! ( Omega16)(Talk) 15:18, December 18, 2014 (UTC) I seem to be sort of fine with it, though I could really do without the large "+" button and it spamming a large wall of stuff I don't even care about. ( Omega16)(Talk) 15:18, December 18, 2014 (UTC) About your first post, exactly :p. Five SR updates in a week will never happen. So basically, I'm saying wikia won't remove it, ever...Yet around 99% of the editing community doesn't wants it. Wikia now only cares about it's reading one, not knowing the editing one is much more important. In fact, Wikia could theorically live without the reading community. Btw I think we should add articles on species and head in the bar with links to pages such as "character". Especially species, which can be rather important.Poisonshot ProfileTalkNo offense intended. 17:31, December 18, 2014 (UTC) I think not only the readers but the mobile users. The new design, in my opinion, is basically made to look like how many mobile systems look, but that does not fit the PC and laptops! Even though more people are using mobile systems, editors are still mostly PC based. (Talking about this, complex templates like SR stage is basically useless on mobile. I should fix this tomorrow. It's important to ensure that the mobile users can use the wiki properly.) And did you meant to suggest add pages such as Species and Heads to the LOCAL nav bar? (the one that is still yellow) If yes, I can make some consideration on this. Ivan247Talk Page 17:45, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :And it seems like an overhaul to Gamepedia would be a long and tedious project, but that's about the only lead I have right now that'll solve this problem. Not even sure how Gamepedia works entirely, in the ways of customization and such, but I figure it's roughly the same. Damn, so much has happened since I've been caught up in other games. This volcano stage better be somethin' fancy. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 23:09, December 19, 2014 (UTC) An Issue of Abandoned Pages DB Wiki has had 1000+ articles for a long time now, which is good. There are a lot of articles with sufficient content that are linked together with other meaningful articles. And then there's these pages, which are floating around the Wiki seeming on their own and are blatently unfinished. The latest revision for one of them was 2013, by someone who even acknowledged it was dead. Why do these exist? Whoever the people were that worked on them have long forgotten, some even dating back to 2010 and earlier. Of course these articles aren't harming anything, but they're not really making anything better either. The pages I showed above were only from the first list of all pages, and that's not even all of them! Considering very few know of their existance and even less actually care enough to improve them, should they just be removed? Landing on one of these via "Random Article" isn't exactly the most impressive sight. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 23:12, January 17, 2015 (UTC) : You know what, why hasn't this topic arisen until now?! If I click the Random page link, there is a very good chance that I will go to: #Stick Ranger enemy page (usually pre-Castle) #Disambiguations #''ABANDONED STICK RANGER GUIDES!!!'' : There are at least two pages that have absolutely nothing on them, yet claim to be a guide. All they have is introductory text, and I sadly couldn't find either of them. I actually once wondered why not all of these guides are moved as user pages, but I guess it is because they provide information, albeit opinionated. A surprising amount of guides have very few stages completed, some only going to Grassland 1 or 2. Then there are the guides that list certain stages, such as challenging stages (and offer tips), gold-abundant stages, and stages that give you a lot of EXP. I don't have any problem with these, except that there are way too many that should be on the wiki. But there are also a lot of guides offering help on one stage only, which is somewhat ridiculous, even if it is a hard stage. Don't get me started on the team pages. Long story short, there are tons of combinations for teams, why would a guide for one specific setup be useful to most players? And the guides for "powerful teams", for those beginners who want to follow a supposed successful team with the very brief description about it. Now we all basically follow one guide on the whole wiki (not even bothering to update its main article) and the rest of the guides now lie there, abandoned, quite a few offering little information that can be found on other guides. But what could we do about these? Delete all or most of them? That seems rather extreme. Move them all to user pages? Maybe, we'll see what others think, although this would eliminate them from the search for people who actually could be helped with the guides. Leave them there? Okay, if everyone else is alright with what I said in this post. I really want to hear what others have to say about these abandoned guides. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 01:17, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :: Yeah, I completely agree. I've spent hours pressing the "Random Article" button looking for something to edit, and all that pops up are these guides, that of course, no one can really do anything with :/ :: In my opinion, we should start a notice period of a month or so, saying that any Stick Ranger guide deemed "abandoned" and "incomplete" (we'd probably want to list them too) or whatever will be deleted unless someone objects and moves it to their user page or finishes it. Sure, it sounds extreme, but honestly, who actually uses any of these guides except the ultimate Stick Ranger guide? If anything, all it's doing is inconviniencing the editors :/ :: Last time I checked, there were 120 or something Stick Ranger guides (that are properly categorized). That's, like, 9 or 10 percent of this wiki. Useless Stick Ranger Guides that no one ever edits or reads. :: But it's not only Stick Ranger Guides, there are plenty of other articles that don't need to be here either. (things like those "crew" pages and other stuff) :: I feel like this is almost a repeat of that Dan-Ball fan art stuff. Maybe eventually we'll have to make the "Abandoned Stick Ranger Guide Wiki" XD file:xparasite gif.gif 02:25, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :: Also, I thought I should add this: there are a lot of useless or around this wiki as well that could be removed. file:xparasite gif.gif 02:33, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :::What I though we could do is take any "possibly useful information" out of said guides and apply them to one whole page or put them in TUSRG, and then delete them/move to archive/move to User Page. That way, they're not clogging up the system and their information is not lost. As for the unused files, unless there is something mildly interesting about them, they should be removed. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 17:45, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, now that you mention it, extracting anything useful and putting it into TUSRG and deleting the rest would probably be the best option. Even though there aren't many useful guides with information not covered in TUSRG already. Putting them in an archive or user page wouldn't really help anyone. I mean, half of these authors have completely vanished from Wikia altogether, and the other half that might still be lurking probably won't care, being hat they didn't care to finish or improve their guide in the first place. But lets say we did archive them all on a user page or somthing. The whole purpose of these articles are to be read, but hiding them in an archive will basically be the same as deleting them for most users. Point being, we should start a warning period, saying any "incomplete" guide will be deleted in ____ amount of time (any useful information would be moved to the TUSRG). If anyone objects to the deletion of a guide, they have to improve or otherwise finish it so it's no longer a candidate for deletion. There's no point in keeping things that people don't want or ever use. file:xparasite gif.gif 19:12, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::(bump) ::::It's been a few days ''(16) since anything was mentioned here, and that was because I though we had come to a conclusion and had nothing else to say, but I guess you were waiting for a response... I might go ahead and work on a template or banner for such things until someone approves/disapproves of this proposal... --Shnowshner200 (talk) 01:09, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :::: Warning! Due to the policy created on X/X/X, guides that are severely outdated or unfinished and have not been edited for '''X days' will be deleted forever. If you plan on making a guide, be sure that it is completed and/or updated, or you might lose all your work! If you want to know more, ask for a change, or notify the wiki you will be gone until a certain date, please tell us here (link to a talk page) ::::There, it's a start. We could also, possibly, include somewhere on the wiki our policy for creating SR guides so this doesn't surprise anyone when it happens. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 01:32, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::It looks good. I believe it should also come with a Category:Candidates for deletion. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 02:41, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that looks good. I think we should wait for Ivan's approval before starting anything, though. We might actually be able to mention the guide policy thing in the Manual of Style. Also, you migth want to add smething aong the lines of "if you disagree with this guide's deleion, please state why in the article's talk page" and "information not already covered in complete guides may also be transphered from these guides to other relevant sources" just so people have an idea of what we're doing. link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 03:47, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for not responding, but I think that we can also have a system that allow people who have their outdated guides deleted to be restored should they agree with certain rules. Ivan247Talk Page 04:41, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : True, but how is that gonna be possible? Most of them have already left and there's, what, 20-25 of us altogether that are still active? Omega16(Talk) 07:49, February 4, 2015 (UTC) : I would think it an easier solution to simply move said abandoned pages to user-supages, thus not having them deleted in the rare chance a user comes back to edit them, but they now will not show up on the random page link. As well, as user-supages the guides probably won't require the disclaimer template. Talk 14:23, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :: >>Zoshi :: I don't think that would be any better, in my opinion. The whole point of these guides is to be read. Are they currently being read? At least not most of them. If they're deleted, sure, no one will ever be able to see them or work on them, but moving the to a user-sub page would be about the same. Seriously, how often do you ever see one of these people who hasn't even logged into wikia as a whole in years come back and finish a guide (who's information has probably already been covered on other pages). Point being, yes, deletion seems extreme, but if these people can't fix their guides and they're clearly helping no one, what's the point in keeping them? If they really want to keep their guide, they can fix it or store it somewhere else in their computer, because it really isn't helping anyone here, as it is or in a user sub-page. That's why we would have a notice period to tell these people what is going on in case they wish to save their guide. :: >>Ivan :: Well, a notice period like we mentioned earlier might be better than hiding them somewhere. link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 19:24, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: Actually, I kind of like Ivan's idea better. If an owner of a guide came back and wanted to update his or her guide, only to find out that it had been deleted, they could request for it to be shown again and edit it. Hiding it from view would solve our problem while being able to retrieve it for the owners to edit them again, and if they leave them not up to date, we could just hide it from view again. Can't say anything about Stick Ranger players who actually could use these guides, though. Besides, if it wasn't possible, then why would Ivan mention it? Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 20:42, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :::: Well, all "hiding it" would really be is sticking everything on a user sub-page (?). I still don't think there's a point in keeping something no one wants hidden somewhere, though. If it's "hidden," it's obviously still going to be here. We don't keep our old food wrappers hidden in a box somewhere just because "we might want them later." To be honest, we need to let these things go. No one is using them. No one is editing them. If they still want them, that's what the notification period would be good for. Call me extreme, but there's no point in keeping this junk around here. link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 20:54, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::im always late to these god :::::I feel, if this is a policy we're going to accept, then we might as well get used to deleting them. I'm pretty sure that anyone who is gone for as long as they've been will not be coming back. Moving onto user pages would work, of course, but what's the purpose? If someone really wanted to finish their guide it'd probably be done as we speak instead of unfinished for over 5 years. I don't feel we should worry about anyone currently inactive coming back because it's quite obvious they won't be, and if anyone did, then the front page should probably have a link to show our SR guide policy and maybe to this discussion. Deleting would instantly remove the problem while relocating it would be an ugly cover-up to a serious issue we have on this wiki. --Shnowshner200 (talk) 01:26, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Thank you! This is my point exactly. There's no point in hiding these things somewhere. Anyone who actually wants these guides will probably be following them, so the notice period will be enough. To most people, deletion and relocation would be pretty much the exact same thing: no one would ever see them. There's no point in keeping them. link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 04:46, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Anyone know exactly how many abandoned pages there are in total? Just a thought. Omega16(Talk) 06:33, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Most likely the majority of the "Stick Ranger Guides" category, which at this point contains over 100 entries. In other words, a lot. Talk 14:08, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I expected 100 pages or so, but I kinda wanted an exact number. This is because I'm wondering how much of a hit we're about to take, if we delete these. Omega16(Talk) 23:12, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::ughhhhhh good night... --Shnowshner200 (talk) 23:36, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :::FYI I'm not really interested in maintaining my guide anymore; it's just too much work for little gain. I might move it to an archive under my user namespace, but I definitely agree that something should be done with these outdated guides... 04:22, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, I'm still halfway mixed with my guide, but my computer's acting awkward now. I'd try to get it done if it weren't for Java failing every 12:00 A.M. :::Ugh. *throws computer out the window* Omega16(Talk) 17:35, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::So, 115 pages are completely in waste. Thanks for the help, Shnow. Omega16(Talk) 17:35, February 7, 2015 (UTC) So, it looks like most of us agree what we're going to do. Are we going to get started with this soon? (I'm mostly waiting for Ivan to take the first step and create the actual criteria for deletion, etc.) link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 00:26, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :I say go for it, I guess. I'm still a bit worried on how bad this may damage the wiki's reputation if we do so, though... Omega16(Talk) 01:10, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm gonna wait for Ivan's call first. I mean, we need the criteria and to agree on everything before we can just start, and I think Ivan would be more qualified for that than me. ::What do you mean by damage the wiki's reputation, though? If anything, it should improve it because we would have a higher "good page ratio" with less junk inbetween. I guess I can understand if you mean lowering the article count by 115 making us look "less developed" (heck, most wikis have WAY less pages than we do. We'd still be "more developed" than 90% of all other wikis if that's how you want to look at it), but wikis aren't supposed to be a competition of who can make the most articles, they're surposed to be reliable and comprehensible sources of relevant information. It's pretty much the same as when we had that "fan art refurrendum" a while ago. Yes, it might sacrifice something, but that something never meant much in the first place, especially if there was a reason to remove it. link=User_Talk:Starrysock|What does the sock say? 03:37, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::...Okay, then. If that's how you look at it, then I don't mind. Omega16(Talk) 01:10, February 13, 2015 (UTC) New administrators and rollbackers NOTE: See for the exact list of rights held by admins and rollbackers. Administrator Since I have just received Bureaucratic rights, I shall start the administrator selection immediately. As I noticed from the community, there are 2 potential users that were found to be approved by others: DMSwordsmaster and Omega16. Therefore I will set up a section for their election here. No, I'm not making one of them win and one of them lose. Instead it is a vote of trust. So this is just like voting for new enemy names, but instead you have to vote "For", "Against" or "Abstain" for BOTH users. Your vote will be void if you only vote for one. Please use "Abstain" votes if you have no preference over one of the users. For fairness reasons, 1. I will not vote. 2. Candidates must not vote for him/herself. They are exempted from the "vote for BOTH users" rule. Ivan247Talk Page 10:53, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Extra: If you are preferring another user to be admin, please leave a message on my user talk page. I will decide if it is possible and eligible to be included for election. Ivan247Talk Page 11:00, December 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yo just thought I'd drop an update here, real life has been annoying recently. Internet as been shoddy because of the cold season so activity was sparse because of it. Also I'm undergoing real life problems, so editing will probably decrease for an indeterminant amount of time. Just thought I'd drop this here as a heads up. DMSwordsmaster Talk 12:09, December 12, 2015 (UTC) ADDENDUM: As someone asked about the voting procedure, Votes to DMSwordsmaster should go to the subsection named "DMSwordsmaster". Votes to Omega16 should go to the "Omega16" section. Voters should follow the format as the previous voters: Your vote (For/Against/Abstain) - (Optional Reason) - Signature (4 Tildes) Ivan247Talk Page 14:02, December 12, 2015 (UTC) DMSwordsmaster *For - Fire InThe Hole (talk) 13:00, December 12, 2015 (UTC) *For - RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 13:57, December 12, 2015 (UTC) *For - 14:03, December 12, 2015 (UTC) *For - Yathimc (talk) 17:02, December 12, 2015 (UTC) *For - Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 18:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) *For - Samuel17 (talk) 19:46, December 12, 2015 (UTC) *For - RedHardcore (talk) 21:38, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Omega16 *For - Fire InThe Hole (talk) 13:00, December 12, 2015 (UTC) *For - RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 13:57, December 12, 2015 (UTC) *For - 14:03, December 12, 2015 (UTC) *For - Yathimc (talk) 17:02, December 12, 2015 (UTC) *For - Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 18:05, December 12, 2015 (UTC) *For - Samuel17 (talk) 19:46, December 12, 2015 (UTC) *For - RedHardcore (talk) 21:38, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Rollbackers Rollback allows a user to revert the previous user's most recent edits (not limited to 1) to the last revision by the previous user. Because it defaults to a specified edit summary, It is recommended to only use this on blatant vandalism. I am planning to give several of the non-admin-candidate users who have long-term contributions this ability. Ivan247Talk Page 10:53, December 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry I don't understand how exactly you want these votes to be placed, but I vote "For" for both people anyways. Fire InThe Hole (talk) 13:00, December 12, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure where you wanted us to put our votes either Ivan, but I vote "For" both. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 13:45, December 12, 2015 (UTC)